Human-Human Fruit
The Human-Human Fruit is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a human hybrid and a full human at will. It was eaten by Tony Tony Chopper. Information *'Type': Zoan *'Users': Tony Tony Chopper Etymology *"Hito" (人?) is Japanese for "Human". Strengths and Weaknesses By consuming the fruit, Chopper has been given human intelligence, allowing him to understand and communicate in human language. The fruit has also given Chopper the ability to perceive concepts that a reindeer would not comprehend, such as medicine. It also allows him to transform into human/reindeer hybrid forms. The fruit is further strengthened by the use of the Rumble Ball. This drug allows Chopper to access other forms of varying human and reindeer proportions. The Rumble Ball however is not a thing that should be thoughtlessly applied as the consequences to the powers of the fruit and the user himself can be quite disastrous. The main weakness of the fruit, in the case of Chopper, is that the forms it gives him do not outright resemble humans and are often mistaken for something else. Examples include his human form being mistaken for a gorilla and his human hybrid form being mistaken for a tanuki. This is what originally alienated Chopper from both deer and humans alike. However, despite this, one advantage of this is that Chopper can easily hide from enemies while in a form they have not seen before. Other than that, the user is susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Chopper in a variety of ways. Chopper mostly uses it in order to interact with and understand humans. He has used the Hito Hito no Mi to a point that he is able to talk to humans while in his normal animal form. In the midst of battle, Chopper has also used his Devil Fruit powers in order to fight enemies with the strength given by the Devil Fruit. With the Rumble Ball he developed, Chopper can further use his Devil Fruit powers to an extent unlike most other Zoan Devil Fruit users. According to Chopper, during the two years of his absence, he has completely improved all his transformations. Furthermore, he only needs the Rumble Ball to access one transformation point, his previously uncontrollable Monster Point. He can now freely transform into any of his other six forms (seven before the timeskip). Normal Transformations Like all Zoan Devil Fruit users, Chopper possesses the ability to turn into three forms. These forms are called Walk Point, his normal form, Brain Point, his human hybrid form, and Heavy Point, his human form. Walk Point Walk Point (Walking Power Strengthening) is Chopper's form as a normal reindeer, useful for general travel on foot. Being his original form, this is apparently the only form that actually ages as Chopper grows older. It is unknown whether or not his overall aging process is halted or even nullified whenever he assumed his other Zoan forms. Despite reindeer physiology possessing no vocal cords capable of human speech, Chopper is able to speak the human tongue in this form, similar to a few other animals in the One Piece World like Pappug. During battle, Chopper usually uses this to run across the battlefield to dodge an enemy's attack or otherwise. During any other time, Chopper is completely disguised in this form as he usually looks like a pet. This form also allows him to track his friends or enemies more easily thanks to the reindeer's strong sense of smell. Chopper looks like a typical reindeer in this form, the only thing differentiating him from other reindeer, other than his clothes, being his abnormally colored blue nose which is mostly noticed by other reindeer. His antlers are also non-pointed, as opposed to those of other reindeer. At nine years old, this form was relatively small and resembled a regular reindeer faun. It had a short snout and no fur at the shoulders. At fifteen years old, this form was more mature with a longer snout and prominent fur at the shoulders. At seventeen years old, this form drastically matured and became more stag-like. Chopper's size has grown to a full sized reindeer (at a size smaller than a horse). His antlers have grown and branched out. His fur in this form is also notably fluffier. Brain Point Brain Point (Intellect Strengthening) is Chopper's reindeer and human hybrid look, with a small body and large head. Chopper is smarter in this form, and is seen in it most of the time. When fighting against enemies, Chopper usually changes into this form immediately in order to dodge an attack due to its small size. In addition, he can scope out an enemy's weakness in this form, while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. This is also the form where he does his best thinking of strategies, as he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. Chopper is often mistaken for a tanuki in this form. This is also the only form that is posted on Chopper's wanted poster. However, due to its physique, Chopper was easily mistaken for a pet by the authorities, hence his very low bounty. In this form Chopper is still physically strong enough to carry two large iron balls while running at full speed. *'Scope' (Diagnosis): This can only be used when in Brain Point form and after eating a "Rumble Ball", a move in which he concentrates and scans his opponent to find their weakness. Heavy Point Heavy Point (Weight Strengthening) is Chopper's "human" form, which gives him a human-like appearance and height. In this form, nearly all of Chopper's reindeer physical characteristics are gone. Only Chopper's blue nose and parts of his fur remain. This form also imbues Chopper with peak human (primate) strength and agility which comes in handy in battle or otherwise, on rare occasions this form has also been used to dodge in the air by turning into this form to fall at a faster rate. Chopper usually uses this form to try to blend in with other humans, but it is often mistaken for the Abominable Snowman or some other similar hairy hominid cryptid. This form is also mistaken for a gorilla or a yeti. After the two year timeskip Chopper's Heavy Point has grown larger, muscular and makes him appear even more monstrous than before. In this form he was able to block a powerful strike from a drug enhanced Dosun's hammer by punching it head on and receiving just a little damage to his hand. Chopper has also shown enough strength to hold back a door against a group of rampaging giant children (with help from Mocha). *'Heavy Gong' (Weight Gong): A basic punch to the face that can be used by Chopper in Heavy Point. Other Transformations Along with his normal forms, Chopper has added on to these by use of the Rumble Ball. This yellow jawbreaker-like drug gives him several more transformations for three minutes by "distorting the wavelengths of transformation". These forms are most effective in battle against difficult enemies. While Chopper gains an edge in battle with these forms and the Rumble Ball, the number of the Rumble Balls Chopper can take in under six hours must be carefully monitored. If Chopper takes two under six hours, he cannot control which form he will become when he transforms. If he takes three, Chopper turns into a deadly form to both himself and others around him. After the two year timeskip Chopper only needs to use the Rumble Ball for his Monster Point. Horn Point Horn Point (Horn Strengthening) is a form similar to Walk point, but with larger and sharper antlers. In this form, Chopper's human arms are retained and also become bulkier (and covered in fur) in order to compensate with the large load upon his head. With these huge antlers, Chopper can use them for a variety of ways, such as using them as a large shovel. After two years, the appearance of Chopper's Horn Point has evolved and changed drastically. He can now stand on two legs in this form and the shape and size of his horns have changed and grown greatly, though less sharp becoming much thicker resembling that of a stag beetle. His forearms are large (similar to Franky's pre-timeskip) and he now has hooves instead of hands. Furthermore his legs and feet have a humanoid structure though they are still hooved. Choppers face is similar to that of his Brain Point and he also has a hairier back. He has become taller as well and is now skilled with digging to the extent that he is comparable to Daruma of the New Fishman Pirates. *'Rosen Colonnade' (Cherry Blossom Colonnade): Can only be used in Horn Point form. An attack used when Chopper is up against several opponents at once, he chases his opponents and tosses them in the air with his horns. When they land their heads end up embedded in the ground with their bodies sticking straight up out of the ground like a column. *'Horn Cannon Elf': Chopper launches himself out of the ground (from previously digging below the surface) and goes flying horns first into his opponent. Guard Point Guard Point (Fur Strengthening) is where Chopper's fur grows out and covers his entire body leaving only his head and two legs visible. Chopper resembles an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. With this fur, Chopper is able to withstand against most outside attacks with this impenetrable shield. This form's fur also can only withstand certain types of attacks. This means any attack that is too powerful for the fur to withstand can damage Chopper even while he is in this form. While this form's defensive capabilities are high, it does not seem to allow Chopper to perform any sort of attack. So in order to attack, Chopper has to change to another form. In the anime however, Chopper has been depicted attacking in this form. By using the form's dense fur, Chopper attacks an enemy like a large furry moving boulder. Chopper was first seen in the anime attacking in such a manner against Hockera. After the two year timeskip the Guard Point has greatly increased in size, such that it was big enough to protect the Thousand Sunny from a blow from the Kraken's tentacle. As with his other forms, Chopper is now able to transform in this form without using a Rumble Ball. Kung Fu Point Kung Fu Point (Flexibility Power Strengthening) is a new form that Chopper added onto his options of transformations during the timeskip. The form is average in size, being a head taller than the average person, with a squat body structure. His face and head become wider, and he has no visible neck. The upper lip on Chopper's mouth also become angular and points upward, and his facial expression appears to be transfixed. His arms and legs are short and very muscular, though not as much as Arm Point. He bears some resemblance to the human inhabitants of Torino Kingdom, the island where he spent two years training. He retains his hooves and his antlers remain the same shape, but appear to be slightly smaller. In this form, Chopper is very proficient in kung fu, allowing versatile movement, and making him strong enough to easily take down several Ammo Knights that were sent to arrest him and Sanji. It seems that it combines the power of Arm Point and the acrobatic skill of Jumping Point though to a lesser degree than each individual point. In this form Chopper has been shown to possess enough strength to easily break down giant steel doors. So far no named attacks have been given. *'Cloven Roseo Metel' (Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom Blizzard): Chopper's strongest attack that originally was utilized by his Arm Point. Chopper starts off by putting his hooves together on the right side or left side of his body, then he runs or jumps towards his opponent, and hits the opponent over their entire body with a barrage of powerful punches. Monster Point Pre-Timeskp Before the timeskip, the consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours gave Chopper an additional Rumble Ball transformation, appearing to be a combination of all Chopper's Points except Brain Point (Heavy Point stance, Arm Point strength, Walk Point speed, Horn Point horns, Jump Point legs, and Guard Point hair). The form comes with an incredible increase in height, even dwarfing the already inhumanly tall Kumadori and Bartholomew Kuma. It also has hands unique to all the others; he retains five fingers analogous to a human's, but each digit is replaced by a thick, long, black hoof in the shape of a finger. Prior to the time skip, his eyes were also altered in this form, becoming glowing cyan with no visible difference between sclera, iris, and pupil. The transformation grants Chopper tremendous boost in his physical attributes. His body becomes incredibly dense and durable, as Kumadori could not harm Chopper with his Shigan and Rankyaku attacks, while Kalifa's Rankyaku simply bounced off of his face, all the while without any recoil. Offense-wise, he possesses immense raw strength, and according to Dr. Kureha, Chopper once leveled an entire village on Drum Island when he achieved this form for the first time. He was able to defeat very powerful opponents with ease, seen when he used sheer brute force to smash through CP9 member Kumadori's Tekkai, and then tossing the man's unconscious body several miles away; Chopper's roar alone was fearsome enough to disable some of Kumadori's techniques. Even Sentomaru was forced to use his axe (which he only does in the toughest situations) and still struggled against Monster Chopper. When Franky (in Chopper's body) began to rampage in this form, Luffy was forced to use his Gum-Gum Elephant Gun technique to stop him (which had previously only been used to defeat opponents such as the Kraken and an Energy Steroid-enhanced Hody Jones). There were, however, two serious downsides to this form. The first was that before the timeskip, Chopper lost consciousness upon entering this form, meaning that it was no more than a berserker. Kureha even commented on this form being that of a true monster; a danger to friend, foe, and even Chopper himself. That statement reflected the form's second weakness: as Zoro observed, this transformation was potentially lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form was too much for his body to handle. There were only two ways to end this form: an unspecified amount of time passing for when the Rumble Ball wears off (a period of less than three days, given that he was sent flying by Kuma while in Monster Point and landed in his Brain Point form), or when Chopper's Devil Fruit powers are negated by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses such as sea water, as demonstrated by Franky, when he blasted him into the sea. Either way, Chopper is rendered temporarily unable to move once he returns to normal due to stress placed on his body. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, Chopper has gained the ability to keep control of himself and communicate coherently while in this form which he named Monster Point (Monster Strengthening), though his voice is significantly deeper. It is now the only form he needs a Rumble Ball for and, by eating one, he can stay in it for three minutes. However, it still requires a colossal amount of energy to use; after reverting to normal, Chopper is too exhausted to move for approximately 2–3 hours. *'Cloven Rose: Palm': Chopper strikes his opponent open handed; driving his large, hoof-like fingers into them. History Trivia * Category:Zoan